Method
by dawneh
Summary: As their two characters fall in love the actors find their own feelings becoming more and more confused  Warning: Button fic  real person slash - also contains het smut!
1. Chapter 1

"And you really think this is a good idea?" James asked as he took another can of lager from his co-star.

"It'll be fine," Guy told him with a grin, "Just drink it."

"Because we're bound to get a lot of work done half-pissed!" James replied sarcastically as he opened his can and took a long drink, his objection to the idea of the evenings rehearsal being marred by alcohol passing as he down half the can without pause.

"We are professionals," Guy insisted with only the hint of a drunken slur to his voice, "of course we can get the work done… now where were we?"

James flicked through the pages of the script that was resting on his knee until he landed on the correct page.

"Here we go…"

It wasn't usual for the two actors to take to private rehearsals of their scenes but they both knew the importance of getting the following weeks shooting spot on, and if that meant putting in the extra hours then it was worth it. The rest of their storyline together hinged on the next few episodes and it had to be right, the audience had to believe it, there could be no doubt left as to the feelings of the characters they portrayed, if there was then they had failed.

"Right," James continued as he read through the page of dialogue, "So Craig has walked out of his exam to go and see John Paul... his desire for his stunningly gorgeous friend finally becoming too much for him!"

"It does NOT say that," Guy laughed, snatching the script from James's lap.

"Well it might as well do!" James said, his grin wide and his blue eyes shining with amusement as well as a hint of drunkenness. "Everyone knows Craig was just powerless to resist these good looks!"

"Whatever!"

"Read the script... who is it comes on to who?"

"Momentary insanity!"

"Ahhh admit it," James said, getting to his feet and patting Guy's cheek with amused affection. "Your Craig is just no match for my John Paul... he lurves him!"

"Err I think you will find it was your John Paul who's been spending months making cow eyes at Craig!"

"I do not make cow eyes!"

"Moo!" Guy giggled, draining his can and throwing it into a wastepaper basket that was already filled with the evidence of just how much they had drunk.

"Idiot!"

"Such an intellectual come back!"

"Says the man who just mooed at me! Come on...we'll never get this scene down if we don't get on with it."

"Yes sir!" Said Guy snapping to attention and saluting. "How can I resist those good looks!"

"Anyway..." James said with a shake of his head as he snatched back the script, "Craig has come round... 'got anything to drink'... blah blah... 'you used to fancy me... you're jealous' ... then we get to the heavy bit... So they're in the kitchen... and John Paul is leaning against the side like this..." James moved to lean against the back of the sofa, reading through the dialogue for a moment before putting the script to one side.

Rubbing his hands over his face Guy closed his eyes for a second, the scene running through his mind as he slipped into the mentality of his character, allowing the feelings of confusion wash over him for an instant.

"How can you make yourself stop loving someone? I mean, you said you love me." Guy said, his voice shaking slightly as he took a step forward.

"I did. I..I do." James replied, his hands gripping the back of the sofa in the nervous confusion of the teenage boy he was portraying.

"Do or did?"

"Why.. why you doing this Craig eh? You making fun of me, you teasing me... what I..."

_"_Have you.. have you and Spike um..."

"What?"

"You know..."

"Yeah."

Guy edged closer, leaving him only a few steps from his co-star, a strange feeling of jealousy bubbling in his chest, but that was Craig's jealousy, not Guys. "Didn't it feel wrong?"

"No. It felt... felt wonderful." James's knuckles had grown white as he held onto the sofa, he felt vulnerable and exposed under Craig's desperate stare, or was it Guy's stare? He had known the beer was a bad move, he should call a halt to things and get back to it in the morning when they were both feeling more refreshed.

"Do you love him?" Guy asked in a hushed almost frightened voice, his rich chocolate eyes wide and pleading.

"Not as much as I love you." Another step forward brought Guy mere inches from James and he reached out his hands to rest against the blonde actors chest. "I think Craig would probably be crying at this point... he's frightened at what he's feeling but..."

"But he can't help it?"

"Yeah... it's like it's come from nowhere and in a flash it's all he can think about... looking at John Paul... touching him..." Guy's hands started to paw desperately at James's chest, both actors hearts were racing as the moment that would change their characters lives forever approached.

"Craig... Craig don't." James breathed as Guy's hands slid up towards his neck, pulling the man forward slightly, their breathing becoming heavy the closer they got.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Craig... Craig..."

James didn't know if it was the alcohol or if it was Guy but suddenly the scene felt real, too real, he could smell the lager on Guy's breath, the heat of the man's hands on the back of his neck. It was time to say 'cut' now, the last time they rehearsed a kiss, for the school dance-off episode, they had skipped over practising the actual kiss leaving it to look spontaneous on the day, they should do that now, they really should.

"I want you." Guy swallowed heavily, he could feel his hands trembling, and not just his hands, his whole body suddenly felt like an electric current had passed through it and for an instant he wasn't sure if the words he spoke were Craig's or his own. Why hadn't James said 'cut' yet? Why hadn't he?

"And... and that'll be when they..." James stammered.

"Yeah... yeah that's... erm..." Guy agreed, his hands still holding onto James's neck, suddenly aware of the blonde man's hands on his hips.

James couldn't keep his eyes from Guy's lips, he'd never really looked at them before, well why should he? But now he couldn't stop. He had an inexplicable urge to touch them, they looked so soft and warm, so inviting.

'Stop this now,' James told himself sternly. 'It's just the beer confusing things... the passion in the scene... it's not like I actually want to...'

Guy ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, not that he needed to moisten them for anything, they were just a bit dry that was all. What else could it be? It wasn't like he was wanting to carry on the scene, they would save that for the cameras, it's only acting after all, just acting.

Their lips crashed together without either man being consciously aware of moving. Guy's fingers clawed at James's scalp as his tongue swept over the man's lips, desperate to go deeper, to taste him, to consume him completely.

James's hands slid to Guy's back, pulling the man in close, he needed him to be closer, much closer. There was the soft sound of a moan as their groins rubbed together, James's couldn't tell if the sound came from him or his co-star as their mouths melded together.

Guy's tongue was hot and searching as it invaded the depths of James's mouth, inviting the blonde man to suck against it and he felt powerless to refuse, it felt too good.

FUCK!

The men jumped apart as if they had just been struck by lightening, their hands running over their faces before straightening clothing that was inexplicably dishevelled, unable to look each other in the eye.

"I should be erm..." James said, grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa and pointing towards the door.

"Yeah... yeah right... I guess it's time for bed... I mean sleep... it's late... time to go to sleep..."

"Yeah I'll erm... I'll get going then and... and see you tomorrow... at the studio... like normal..."

"That's right," Guy agreed, nodding his head ferociously, "Just like normal..."

"Bye then..."

"Yeah bye..."

Fumbling with the door handle James finally managed to let himself out of Guy's flat, leaning against the door breathless and panting as it closed behind him.

What the hell was that?

He wasn't gay, and he was sure as hell Guy wasn't. But damn for a minute there that had felt good.

It was just the emotion of the scene and the beer confusing things James rationalised. It wasn't like he had enjoyed having Guy's tongue in his mouth, or that the feeling of Guy's stubble against his cheek had aroused him. And it certainly wasn't as if he had a stonking great hard-on throbbing in his trousers.

"Oh fuck!"

At the sound of the front door closing Guy threw himself onto the sofa.

What the hell just happened?

That wasn't really Guy told himself with an unconvincing laugh, that was John Paul and Craig, not James and Guy, they just let the moment get away with them that was all. It was Strasberg. The method. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to see here, move along.

It's wasn't like he was wishing James hadn't left, or wondering what might have happened if he had stayed.

Lowering his hand to his groin Guy massaged firmly the painful erection that had been aroused by his co-star.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

"Bloody hell James... you look like crap!"

"Thanks a lot Claire!" James said with a grimace as he approached his onscreen sister and real life flat mate. Oversleeping and rushing to get into work on time had done nothing for his mood and the last thing he needed was for it to be pointed out just how bad he was looking. Unfortunately he knew that she had a point. His skin, while naturally fair, had taken on an almost ashen tone while his hair looked as if he had just fallen out of bed, which of course he had. But the most prominent of all were the dark rings under his eyes, making his normally blue pools look sunken and lifeless.

"Bad night?" Claire asked with a tilt of her head and a sympathetic smile.

"No... what... why? Why would you ask that? Has somebody said something? What? I don't know what you're on about..." James knew he was babbling, his pale cheeks flushing with a hint of colour as he silently cursed himself.

"Jeeze Jim relax," Claire said, stroking her hand through her thick black hair. "It just looks like you didn't sleep so good so I figured you had a bad night..."

"Right yeah, yeah that was it... couldn't settle! Good job you stayed over at Kevin's... probably would have disturbed you."

Couldn't settle was the understatement of the decade. By the time James had got home the previous night his head had been in a turmoil, his lips still tingling from the heat of Guy's kiss and, most frustrating and worryingly, his groin still aching from wanting to take it further.

After an hours pacing had not quietened his thoughts or arousal James had done the only thing he could do. Lying back on his bed the blonde actor had taken matters into his own hands. Closing his eyes he had conjured up countless images of the women he had ever found attractive, mentally undressing them and touching them as he drove himself towards release. Then, at that moment of physical pleasure, the second when all conscious thought left and the body's desires were all that existed James had seen not the sexy semi-clad women of his fantasies but rather the chocolate eyed, stubble cheeked man who was rapidly becoming his nightmare. Pressing his free hand over his mouth James stifled the name that he started to cry out in climax but still it rang out in his own mind. "Guy... oh fuck Guy!"

"Well you'd better get yourself to makeup," Claire said kindly, "They've got their work cut out today, no way you look like a fresh faced teen at the moment!"

"I'll be fine once they work their magic," James replied as Claire turned to go, his heart leaping suddenly as she moved from his eye line allowing him direct sight across the studio floor to where Guy was standing going through his lines with Loui.

James froze for a moment. Should he acknowledge the man and go over, should he turn away and pretend not to notice him? What was the etiquette the morning after getting hot and horny with your co-star?

"James hey!" Loui called out, raising one hand in greeting.

Guy silently cursed his on-screen girlfriend as she beckoned James over, the last thing he needed was to be around that man at the moment. It felt too... odd... and the way his heart jumped when he had first seen James arrive was a sign of how odd things were, that's all it meant... nothing else it could be.

As soon as James had left his flat the previous evening Guy had attempted to wash away the memory of what had happened, had nearly happened, with another can of lager and when that didn't work he had told himself a nice hot shower would do the trick.

It had done the trick all right, but not the one Guy had intended. As the hot water drenched his body and his hands lathered up the shower gel Guy's arousal became too much to bear, it had to be dealt with and fast.

Within only a few minutes Guy found himself leaning against the cool tiled wall of his shower cubicle, panting and breathless as the shower washed away the evidence of his excitement. So what if he had imagined two beautiful blue eyes as he came? Lots of people had blue eyes, lots of girls Guy corrected himself, but at that moment he could only think of one man who did. Oh fuck!

"You look awful!" Loui continued, oblivious to the discomfort around her.

"So I've been told," James replied with a smile, trying to look more casual than he felt. "Just off to let makeup sort me out!"

"What were you two drinking last night? This one looked like death when he got here," Loui motioned to Guy teasingly as she spoke.

"Ahh you know!" James shrugged, he smiled softly at Loui while his feet itched for him to get away, far away. He was just glad that most of his scenes that day were with Tom Vaughn and didn't involve Guy.

"Oh and did you see the postings on the schedule change around?" Loui asked, seemingly unaware of the way her two co-stars were blatantly avoiding looking at each other.

"Schedule change?" James asked.

"Yeah, Tom's really sick... food poisoning or something... no way he can do the scene in the Dog today, so they've bumped up the big John Paul and Craig snog fest! Bet you'll finally be glad to get that one out of the way eh?"

"Yeah," James agreed, not really hearing the brunettes words, his eyes suddenly falling to Guy's face, almost of their own accord, and for a moment their gaze locked. Both men had assumed, as they stumbled from their beds and hauled themselves into work that morning, that they would at least have a day's grace before having to work closely together but fate had other plans and the look in their eyes said it all.

'Oh fuck!'

* * *

The morning's filming went, if not easily at least more easily than James and Guy had anticipated. The constant presence of the crew proved a much needed distraction stopping either man from dwelling on the previous evening too much, allowing them to concentrate on their scenes and wring every drop of emotion from a script that was already emotionally charged.

As they broke for lunch Guy felt exhausted. A night's poor sleep was bad enough but coupled with filming and re-filming the scenes of Craig's angst and realisation had drained him completely, but he knew that the worst was still to come. Looking across the canteen he caught slight of two bright-blue, but equally exhausted, eyes looking back at him. Both actors knew what was coming. After lunch they were due to film "that" scene and neither man was entirely sure how they felt about it.

The first time they had kissed on screen it had been handled light-heartedly, something they joked about, teasing each other about being such bad kissers, but this time was different. So different. The previous evening had made sure of that.

Looking down at his plate James pushed an unappetising looking piece of pie around in a circle. He had no appetite, feeling that the food would stick in his throat. He had never felt so nervous about filming before in his life, not even on the very first day he stood in front of a camera. But this wasn't just any scene he was due to shoot, this was the scene where he had to passionately kiss the man who had so aroused him only half a day before. Oh fuck!

Guy's hands pawed uncertainly at James's chest, the actions of Craig played to perfection before the camera, his cheeks were sodden with tears and the trembling in his voice was not entirely the fear of the character.

The scene had been going well, far better than either actor could have hoped. Strangely enough their inner turmoil and confusion seemed to add to the electricity between them, the passion of the characters illuminating every shot, much to the director's unending glee.

This was the scene that would have the fans falling at their feet and James and Guy would deserve every ounce of praise that was sure to be heaped upon them.

"Craig... Craig don't..." James stammered. He could feel Guy's breath on his face, the man's hands were hot, almost burning his skin through his clothes.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Guy said, his eyes burning with a longing that, just for an instant, made James wonder if his co-star was really THAT good an actor.

"Craig... Craig..."

"I want you..."

That was the moment, an instant's hesitation and all would have been lost, the chances of recapturing the magic for a second take was all but impossible, but as the two men's lips met again it wasn't the scene, the show or even the characters that the actors were thinking about.

Guy's hands were shaking as they pressed against James's face, the man's cheeks soft and warm to his touch and as their bodies came together each man could feel the others heartbeat, thudding in time with his own, strong and fierce and frighteningly passionate.

Kisses on the show were usually choreographed, the actors counting in the heads the exact length of time needed for the shot, with a few seconds over to allow for any necessary editing.

Guy wasn't counting as he felt James's tongue brushing over his lips.

A tongue that wasn't actually necessary.

James wasn't counting as Guy's lips parted to allow, no to encourage, James's tongue inside.

A tongue that wasn't actually necessary.

The crew wasn't counting as, for a moment, they felt as if they were spying on a private moment rather than capturing a scene for television.

"OK and cut."

The voice seemed intrusive and unwelcome as it suddenly, mercilessly, brought the actors back to reality, making them almost leap apart, flushed and breathless as they realised that once again their kiss had been little acting and too much genuine desire. And this time they couldn't even blame the drink.

"Bloody hell Guy," James said with a forced laugh. "What did you have for lunch? You could have at least cleaned your teeth!"

The crew laughed, breaking the heightened emotional tension that seemed to have enveloped everyone, Guy laughing along with them as he gave James a manly slap on the back before heading back to his dressing room.

Looking at his reflection in the dressing room mirror Guy sighed. He was a bloke, he fancied women, end of story. Sure James was good looking, but most of the actors on the show were good looking, it didn't make Guy want to stick his tongue down their throat... or anywhere else.

It was just the story line messing with his head, it wasn't unheard of for the emotions of a character to spill over into the actor's real life, and leading actors were always falling for each other in Hollywood! Falling for? What the hell was he thinking? Guy wasn't falling for James, he wasn't gay... he was straight... as straight as... as...

As straight as Craig?

* * *

Resting his chin on his hands James stared closely at his reflection. He had been sat in his dressing room for the past twenty minutes just looking and he still couldn't understand what was going on, what he was feeling or why. Yes of course Guy was an attractive man, he was handsome and yes even sexy, James was secure enough in his own sexuality to be able to admit he could recognise another man's attractiveness. Women were always throwing themselves at Guy. Women were!

It's not like James had ever wanted to touch Guy like they did. He didn't wonder what the actor would look like naked, he didn't think about what it would be like to hear Guy moaning his name or look into his eyes as he came. This was insanity. James didn't want any of those things, he just didn't!

The beeping of his mobile pulled James from his thoughts, his hand shaking slightly as he saw Guy's name on the phones screen, a text message waiting to be read.

"Everything OK?" Guy's message asked.

"Yeah. Course." James replied, his words a blatant but necessary lie, it wasn't like Guy could ever know or understand what he had been thinking and feeling.

"Good. It's just that things seemed a little strained. Wanted to check we were cool."

"Yeah nothing to worry about..."

"And last night was?"

"Just the beer."

"Good that's what I thought too."

"Good."

In separate dressing rooms the two young actors stared at their own reflections. It was better this way. A momentary aberration of feelings that would soon pass, no need to make life complicated.

"Look me and Chris are off out tonight. Wanna come?"

"Oh dunno."

"Come on. We can see who'll pull first. And that'll be me of course."

"In your dreams!" James let out a small laugh as his fingers keyed in his response.

"You'll have to come out to prove me wrong."

Looking into his own eyes for a moment James smiled. Of course that was just what he needed, a little female company would soon push all those crazy thoughts from his mind.

"You're on." His text replied. "Then we'll see who's wrong!"

* * *

"Hey Jim, that bird by the bar is seriously checking you out!" Chris Fountain's words slurred slightly as he nodded towards the large circular bar that dominated the centre of the somewhat exclusive club the three actors had chosen to spend their evening. The large quantity of empty pint and shot glasses a testament to just why Chris's diction was less than perfect.

Straining his neck to peer over the back of the plush sofa he was half sprawled on James eyed the object of his co-stars comments.

The young woman blushed and looked away briefly as the actor she had been staring at for the past hour caught her eye, her coyness partly embarrassment at being caught and partly the knowledge that she would be far more successful if she at least pretended not to be too easy. Unfortunately this did not extend to her wardrobe, dressed as she was in a skirt that barely covered her underwear, flaring out slightly to promise a glimpse of what was hidden beneath each time she moved, and a shimmering silver top whose neckline plummeted almost to her navel.

Running her hand through her midnight black locks the woman raised her eyes once again, giggling as she saw that James was still looking in her direction.

"Well she is only human!" James said with a grin, his voice slurring almost as much as his companions. "She can obviously tell who's the real talent at this table!"

"You gonna go and put her out of her misery then?" Chris asked, his face flushed slightly with alcohol as he grinned.

"Be impolite not to," James replied, grabbing a shot glass and empting it of its contents before getting to his feet. "See you losers later..."

Guy watched as James walked confidently towards the bar, the young woman's giggles increasing for a moment as the actor moved close to whisper in her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek briefly before sliding slowly down the length of her bare arm.

Looking away Guy grabbed his pint and downed three quarters of the liquid before taking a breath, not because he felt that uncomfortable pang of jealously, no he was just thirsty, very thirsty.

"Earth to Guy!" Guy snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his name, totally unaware that Chris had been talking to him. "You still in there mate?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Guy replied with a sheepish grin, "Miles away for a minute!"

"Well like I was saying," Chris continued with a laugh, "It ain't just Jimbo who's caught the eye of a lady tonight... well I say 'lady' but you know..." Chris's laugh grew deeper as he directed Guy's attention towards a young blonde woman leaning casually against the wall to the men's left. Her shiny black trousers looked as if they had been spray painted on and her corset styled top emphasised her assets to their fullest.

"Ahh dunno if I can be arsed..." Guy said with a shrug and another swallow from his pint, his eyes quickly flicking over to the bar where he could see James and his brunette companion becoming better acquainted by the second. In fact James appeared to be getting to know the young woman's tonsils very well indeed.

"What's the matter?" Chris laughed, "Coming down with a case of the Craig Dean's?"

"Fuck off!" Guy snapped, the words stinging as they were a little to close to home. Downing the last of his pint Guy got to his feet. "I'll show you who's a fucking Craig Dean!" Vaulting over the back of the sofa Guy walked over to the woman who's eyes had never left him, a swagger in his steps as he approached her, grabbing the woman around her waist without a word and crashing his mouth against hers in an angry, passionate kiss, that the woman returned with gusto.

"You're nothing like your character," the brunette woman, who James has yet to ask the name of, breathed as the actor nibbled the curve of her neck while his thighs massaged the inside of her soft thighs. "All my friends said they bet you two really were gay..."

"Well I guess now you can tell them otherwise," James replied, his hand brushing briefly over the heat of the woman's crotch.

"Maybe you could convince me a little more," the woman suggested, pulling James closer to her, moaning softly as his fingers teased at the edge of her underwear.

James was not normally one for such blatant displays in public but this time it didn't seem to matter if anyone was watching, if Guy was watching. At the thought of his co-stars name James let his eyes flicker back to the sofa where they had been sitting, the area now vacant as Chris had also found himself a companion for the evening.

His eyes scoured the bar for a moment before landing on Guy's familiar figure, pressed up close against a blonde woman, her arms were wrapped tightly around him and her head was leaning back against the wall, her mouth slightly open. Despite the tightness of her trousers it was obvious that Guy had managed to gain access, the woman obviously very enthusiastic about the situation.

Returning his attention to his companion James stepped back, a moment of disappointment flickering over the woman's face, instantly quelled by the actor's words.

"Why don't we get out of here?" James asked with a smile. "We could grab a taxi back to my place... then I'll show you just exactly how straight I really am..."

"My flat's just around the corner," the woman replied, "We could be there in two minutes..."

"Even better... let's go..."

His eyes flicking back to Guy for a second James sighed to himself before grabbing the woman's hand and half lead half dragged her from the bar. He didn't care what Guy got up to with that slapper, it was no business of his... Guy could shag half the bar... James didn't care... he didn't...

"Oh god!" the young blonde woman gasped as Guy's fingers slid in and out of her, skilfully bringing her so close to climax that her whole body shook, she knew that her friends would be watching from the other side of the bar and that thought just excited her even more, she told them she was going to pull someone famous tonight! "Oh god yes!"

Guy grinned to himself as the woman trembled against him, god he was good.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes," the woman's breath shook as she gasped, trying to steady herself against the wall.

"You like being fingered in public..." Guy wondered what else he could get away with doing to her in public. Did it really matter if anyone saw, if James saw? Why would he even care if James saw? He was busy with that slapper he pulled.

Guy couldn't help himself from looking over towards the bar for his co-star, causing him to swallow heavily as he caught a glimpse of James's back exiting the room, brunette woman in tow, there was no mistaking what their plans were for the rest of the evening.

"Come on," Guy said as he extracted his hand from the woman's impossibly tight trousers. "We're going back to mine."

"Are we?"

"Any objections to that?"

"No."

"Come on then!"


	2. Chapter 2

James didn't have any real concept of where his new friends flat was located, their journey back had been hurried and his mind clouded with a confusion of spiralling emotions that he tried desperately to ignore.

He was young and virile and on his way to the flat of a sexy and enthusiastic young woman and that was what he needed to concentrate on. The thoughts he had been having of Guy were just nonsense, born of the emotions of the characters they had been playing, those weren't HIS feelings at all, and he would prove that just as soon as he got this young woman into the bedroom.

"You know you haven't even asked my name," the woman said with a small giggle as she pushed open the front door that lead to a long hallway ending in a flight of stairs.

"Oh... sorry... I..." James stammered, cursing himself, he should have asked, everyone knew that, it was only right to ask.

"Doesn't matter," she said, her breath hot against his face as she pushed him against a wall, her body pressed hard against his. "I quite like it... I like that James Sutton wants to fuck me and doesn't even know who I am!"

Grabbing James's hand the woman raced towards the stairs, pulling him after her. "Come on!"

* * *

Guy unlocked the door to his flat and flicked on the lights, he knew that the place would be untidy but that didn't matter, so what if there were dishes in the sink and the carpet hadn't been hoovered in a few days? The blonde wasn't there to inspect his living conditions. The taxi ride had made it clear that the only thing she was interested in seeing was the contents of his trousers as she blatantly massaged his groin, panting into his ear that she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Guy wondered if James's brunette was as "up for it" before shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he didn't care what James was doing, or who he was fucking, that was none of Guy's concern. None.

Grabbing the blonde woman by the shoulders Guy slammed her back into the door, pushing it closed as she gasped at the aggression of his actions, her eyes wide and sparkling as he raised her arms above her head, pinning them there with one hand.

"What are you going to do to me Mr Burnet?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Anything I want to," Guy answered, unbuttoning her skin tight trousers and forcing his hand inside quickly finding the wetness of her arousal.

"God yes," she panted as Guy's fingers began to explore her once again. "Anything..."

* * *

The brunette woman's bedroom was overtly feminine, filled with pinks and frills, the end of her bed covered with a menagerie of soft furry toys that seemed to cast a judging eye over James as he pushed the woman down, sweeping the toys to the floor and out of sight with one arm.

Before she could speak James pushed up the few inches of the woman's skirt, his fingers hooking into the sides of her lacy underwear, pulling the flimsy garment down to cast to one side. He couldn't help but wonder if, when the woman had dressed earlier that evening, she had chosen her underwear in the hope that some man would, before the end of the night, be pulling them from her willing body.

The woman sighed softly as James's hands ran over the smooth skin on the inside of her milky thighs, pushing them apart to reveal the pink aroused depths of her body, making her gasp as his fingers tickled teasingly over her.

* * *

The blonde woman gasped, her head leaning back against the door, her hands still pinned above her head, as Guy's fingers plundered her body, pushing deep inside her hot wet pussy, his thumb tormenting her throbbing clit until she couldn't hold back any longer. Her whole body shook as she screamed out her pleasure, her climax shuddering through her until she could hardly breathe. Only when her trembling stopped did Guy release her, stepping back with a satisfied smile.

Oh yes he knew how to please a woman, after all that was the sort of thing he was into, fucking women. Anything else, just a momentary aberration, soon to be forgotten when he showed the blonde woman what else he was capable of.

* * *

The brunette woman moaned, arching her back as James ran his tongue along the length of her pussy, the tip of his tongue circling over her clit making her curl her fingers into the duvet cover, her moans getting louder.

There was something so exhilarating in having another person submit to you in such a way, to hear such moans and know that you caused them, to hear them scream your name when you made them come. James wondered what Guy sounded like when he came, instantly forcing the thought from his mind, concentrating instead on the supple body beneath him, pushing his fingers, one, then two and then three, into the soaking depths of her pussy, fucking it with his hand as he continued to feast on her hot little clit, enjoying the feeling of her writhing with enjoyment.

"Oh god yes..." the woman panted. "James yes, oh fuck yes... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come..."

James pushed his fingers as deep into her as he could, stimulating her clit as the sounds of her orgasm grew louder, fucking her harder and harder with his hand until she screamed out his name, her back arching as she shook with excitement before collapsing back onto the bed, breathless.

"Well," the brunette said after a moment, "I think we can safely say you're nothing like John Paul!"

* * *

"My turn I think," Guy said, slowly unbuckling his belt as he looked at the flushed and satisfied face of his blonde companion. "You've got a beautiful mouth... I think I'd like to see what you can do with it... how about you show me?"

"What exactly do you want me to do Mr Burnet?" the woman asked coyly, slipping the tip of her finger into her mouth as she spoke and swirling her tongue around it, watching as Guy eased down the top of his trousers and released his semi-hard cock.

"Get on your knees and suck this," Guy said, running his hand slowly up and down the length of his cock. "I want to fuck that mouth of yours..."

"What if I don't want to?" the woman asked teasingly, her fingers brushing over the head of his cock briefly. "Would you force me?"

Guy grinned, he could tell by he voice that the words were a request more than a question, it seemed she liked things a little rough, well Guy could cope with that, he could show her just how much of a real man he was.

"I said suck it," Guy growled, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her, not that there was any real resistance, to her knees.

"Please Mr Burnet," she whispered. "Please don't hurt me..." Her words were pleading but her eyes were dark with arousal.

"Less talking," Guy snapped, pushing his cock between her parted lips, "More sucking!"

Getting up to her knees the brunette woman smiled as she wrapped her hands around the back of James's neck, kissing him deeply as she sucked the taste of herself from his tongue.

"You're very good at that," she mumbled into the kiss as she pushed James down onto the bed, straddling his hips and unfastening his trousers. "I can't wait to see what else you're good at..."

* * *

Closing his eyes James breathed slowly as the woman's small soft hands found their way into his trousers, slowly stroking his semi-aroused cock, urging it to full attention.

James groaned quietly as he felt his arousal growing, it felt so good, he could hardly wait to feel the heat of her pussy wrapped tightly around it... to fuck her... For a second he wondered what Guy was doing, his eyes snapping open, he couldn't let his mind wander like that, he had to concentrate on what he was doing... on her... and he was going to fuck her because he wanted to... right now.

Wrapping his arms around the woman James spun them round so that he was once again above her, his trousers just pushed down below his hips he grabbed for his wallet, pulling out a condom and quickly ripping open the packet and sliding it onto his cock.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked, his cock poised, just touching her pussy.

"Fuck me!" She urged.

"Say it again..."

"I want you to fuck me..."

"Like this?" With a thrust of his hips James drove his cock into her.

"Yes..."

"Harder?"

"Yes!"

This was what sex was about, fucking a hot tight pussy, fucking it hard, he didn't want another bloke, he didn't want it to be Guy in the bed with him. Oh fuck!

* * *

Guy's hands held the blonde woman's face as she sucked him deeply, it obviously wasn't the first cock she had taken into her throat, this woman knew what she was doing and it felt amazing. Her tongue swirled around his length as he forced himself deeper, she gagged slightly as he hit the back of her throat but he didn't care, and by the way she grabbed onto his buttocks, pulling him hard against her until her nose was buried deeply into his pubes, neither did she.

"That's right," Guy growled, "Suck it... suck it hard... you like a nice hard cock in your mouth don't you? Where else do you like it eh?"

Thrusting his hips Guy fucked her mouth harder, watching it sliding between her deep red lips, a mixture of drool and pre-cum dribbling from the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah you like sucking cock... what else do you want me to do to you? Where else shall I fuck you?" By the look in her eyes Guy knew the answer, he'd seen that look before, anything... anywhere... as long as she was being fucked by a soap star he could do whatever he wanted.

"Shall I fuck that hot little pussy of yours?" Guy snarled, he fingers curling into her hair, pulling her head back so that his cock fell from her lips with an audible pop, a string of drool connecting them for a moment before it broke. "Would you like that? My cock in your pussy?"

"Yes," she panted as she ran her tongue over her lips. "Yes fuck my pussy..."

"What about your arse? Shall I fuck you in the arse?"

"God yes," she smiled. "Do me in the arse... anything you want... just fuck me."

Guy grinned, she was so willing it was almost pathetic, but what hot blooded male could refuse such an offer. He was gonna fuck her alright, it would feel so good to slam his cock into that tight little arse of hers. It's not like he had ever wondered what it might be like to fuck James in the arse... Oh fuck!

* * *

"What's going on?" the blonde woman asked, her brow furrowed with confusion as James scrambled from the bed, pulling the condom from his already deflating cock.

"Nothing... look I... I just forgot I have to be somewhere..."

"At this time of night? Don't give me that bullshit... you don't just stop in the middle of a fuck... what is it? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no really... early start, honestly it's not you... I... I just didn't realise how late it was is all... I'm sorry... I just have to go..."

Fastening his trousers James sighed inwardly. She seemed like a nice enough girl and she didn't deserve this but how could he possibly tell her the truth? How was he supposed to explain that at that moment all he could think about was Guy, and OK Guy was more than likely busy fucking that blonde girl, but that didn't stop James thinking about him and... and... OK yes... and wanting him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could James explain that when he didn't even understand it?

"Sorry," James repeated. "Really sorry... I... I... just... sorry..."

With an apologetic shrug of his shoulders James opened the bedroom door, closing it gently behind him.

"You are a fucking queer," James heard shouted after him. "Just like that poof you play!"

* * *

"Look you'd better go," Guy said, stepping away from the blonde and turning his back, his arousal gone so quickly it was as if someone had flicked a switch.

"Don't be silly," the woman purred, getting to her feet and moving to stand behind him, her arms snaking around his middle. "We've only just started... we've got a lot more fun to have yet."

Stuffing his flaccid cock back into his trousers Guy spun around, pushing the woman from him.

"I said you've got to go!" He snapped, the playful aggression from his tone now completely gone, leaving the blonde in no doubt that the game was over.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't treat me like this..."

"Look just... just take this..." Fishing a £20 from his wallet he stuffed the note in the woman's hand. "There's a taxi rank just downstairs... get yourself home... and stop letting any moron from the TV fuck you eh? Have a bit of self respect."

"Oh come on," the blonde said, looking at Guy coyly from beneath her lashes, "Why don't you just relax and let me show you what else I can do for you..."

"I said get the fuck OUT!" Guy shouted, wrenching open the door and pushing the blonde from his flat before slamming it behind her.

Running his hands over his face Guy let out a loud sigh. What the hell was wrong with him? A gorgeous bird was about to let him do whatever he liked and where is his mind? With James!

Slipping down to the floor Guy wrapped his arms around he knees. How the hell did this happen? Just because Craig was in love with John Paul doesn't mean that Guy was... he wasn't... he didn't feel like that...

Banging his head back against the door Guy uttered a phrase that his character knew only too well. "I'm not gay!"

* * *

"Bloody hell Sutton, you look rough as fuck!"

James grimaced as he entered the green room, Chris's greeting only emphasising the fact that the normally bright eyed young actor was looking far from his best.

"Doesn't look like you got much sleep, that bird you pulled must have been a right goer!"

"Well you know," James replied with a non-committal shrug. The fact that he had managed little sleep was at least the truth, but the reason wasn't the young brunette woman he had been with the night before, but rather the quiet dark haired man who was seated across the small table from Chris, neither meeting James's eye or uttering a word of greeting.

In fact James had spent most of the night lying in his bed unable to claim the sleep he so desperately needed and more importantly wanted. Instead his mind refused to still, swirling with thoughts and images that he was unable to dismiss. Guy. Guy and that girl... Guy and any girl. He had to talk to him, somehow, clear the air, get it off his chest even if the result was to have Guy laugh in his face, or possibly punch him in it. Anything had to be better than this confusion.

Chris laughed lightly, seemingly unaware of the discomfort of his two co-stars as he slumped back into the embrace of the large sofa on which he lay sprawled.

"Burnet here was just filling me in on his adventures last night..."

Guy raised his eyes slightly, looking at James for the first time since the man entered the room. Chris was right; James did look rough. While Guy had spent the night beating himself up over what he was feeling it was obvious no such worries had been stopping his co-star from enjoying himself.

"What can I say?" Guy said with a bright, if somewhat forced, smile. "The poor cow just couldn't get enough of me... I swear she was that up for it I thought my knob was in danger of falling off!"

Chris's laugher grew louder. "You really know how to pick 'em," he said with admiration and maybe a hint of jealousy his own night not going half as well as those of the other two actors.

"Yeah she was a right dirty bitch," Guy continued, gripped with the desire to prove just how much he hadn't spent the night thinking about James, even if it was a blatant lie. "Anything you could think of she was up for it..."

"Yeah? Like what?" Chris asked leaning forward, his eyes wide with voyeuristic interest.

"Oh you know..."

"Come on man... can't just leave it like that... we need details... tell him Jim..."

"Well if he doesn't want to..." James began, the thought of hearing about Guy's sexual exploits the last thing he wanted to do.

Guy grit his teeth, he didn't need James defending him on this.

"Well I don't like to kiss and tell," Guy said with a deep laugh, "But she certainly knew a thing or two about sucking a dick well... and that was just for starters... my flat's never seen so much action... She got a damn good seeing to that's for certain... up against the door, over the back of the sofa, hell even over the bathroom sink!"

"Nice!" Chris said appreciatively.

Guy grinned, the fantasy of the night a lot more enjoyable than the reality of it. "And then I'm giving her one doggie-style in the middle of the living room floor when she..."

"Go on..."

"Well she only goes and asks me to fuck her in the arse..."

"And did you?"

"Would have been impolite to refuse..."

"I'd better get to make up," James said, stepping back as a wave of nausea washed over him. "No one's gonna believe I'm still a teenager with these dark circles..."

Without another word James turned and fled the room, Chris's voice prompting Guy for more details following him out into the corridor making him run until he could hear them no longer.

* * *

Closing his eyes Guy lay back on the sofa. The day's filming had been tense and exhausting and it was good to be home, shutting his door on the rest of the world he put some music on low and settled down to relax.

Luckily none of his scenes that day had been with James, but portraying the confusion of his character had only heightened Guy's own mixed up emotions until he felt ready to scream.

A knock on the door made Guy's eyes snap open. Could he not even have one night of peace? For a moment he considered ignoring the knock and letting the visitor just go away, but without realising it Guy had got to his feet and gone to open the door.

"Beer?" James stood in the doorway, a 6-pack of cans outstretched in one hand. He was suddenly gripped with regret. The last time they had drunk at Guy's flat was when they ended up... oh god what if Guy thought he was trying to... oh fuck. James winced to himself, trying to come up with a subtle way of getting himself out of the discomfort. "Sorry... if you don't want to... I can go..."

Guy realised he hadn't spoken a word. Stepping back he motioned for James to enter.

"No it's fine... come in... beer would be good!"

Two cans each later and the conversation was, if not flowing, at least a little less stilted.

For the umpteenth time James tried to turn the conversation to the two of them, and once again he faltered, how did he begin to tell Guy what was on his mind when he couldn't even find the words to begin?

Guy watched as James slowly licked a droplet of beer from his lips, mesmerised for a moment Guy jumped to his feet when he realised he had been staring. What if James had noticed?

"OK?" James asked in concern as Guy began to pace the room.

"Yeah... err... cramp..." Guy lied with a bashful smile. "You know, gotta walk it off..."

"You want me to rub it for you?" James offered. Both men freezing as James's words took on a new implication. Why did he not think before he spoke? "I just... I meant the muscle... in your leg... I mean..."

"Yeah... no... I got it... it's fine though... really..."

James shrugged, his cheeks flushed a soft pink. As if Guy wanted him touching him!

Guy smiled, turning to face the window, the very thought of having James touching him sending shivers down his spine.

"I'd better go," James said getting to his feet and placing his third, now empty can down on the coffee table. It wasn't like he was ever going to be able to say anything, why did he even think it was a good idea? He would just have to wait it out, just a few more months and Guy would be moving on. He could handle a few more months. Couldn't he?

"Oh right," Guy said, holding back the urge to ask James not to go. "Yeah, yeah if you need to be off..."

"It's just..." James hesitated. His hand resting on the black marble mantelpiece, he couldn't help but wonder if that slapper had held on to that very place while Guy fucked her, the thought making him shake his head with dismay.

"What?" Guy asked, taking a few steps towards his co-star but then stopping short, uncertain of what he should do, if he should do anything.

"I just..."

"Go on..."

"I didn't..."

"Jim what? What is it?"

"I... I didn't spend the night shagging that bird... I was going to... and... and I wanted to... but then.. I... I..."

"What?"

"I couldn't, I just couldn't... because... because..."

"Because what?" Guy asked. His hand reaching out to James, but again stopping short.

Closing his eyes tightly James took a deep breath. He just had to say it; just once and then it would be out there. His knuckles whitened on the mantelpiece as he braced himself against he onslaught that was bound to follow.

"I couldn't go through with it because..." James took another steadying breath, "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

The silence was palpable, filling the air between the two men until they could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry," James said finally. "I should go."

"Me?" Guy breathed quietly. It wasn't possible was it? Could James have really been thinking the same, feeling the same? "What were you thinking about me?"

"Do I have to say it?" James replied, still unable to move or even open his eyes.

"I think so..."

"I wanted it to be you OK? I wanted to be with you..."

"With?"

"Yeah..."

"With as in..?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry... I'll go."

Breaking his paralysis Guy moved forward, his hand coming to rest on James's shoulder, the man tensing beneath his touch and trembling at the contact.

"Don't," Guy said quietly. "Don't go."

"No?"

"No." Taking hold of James's shoulders Guy turned the man to face him. "I lied..."

"Lied? About what?" James asked, his eyes fixed on Guy's shoes, so consciously aware of the weight of Guy's hands on his shoulders.

"All that stuff I was telling Chris... I made it up... I never shagged that girl..."

"No?"

"No... I couldn't go through with it... and d'you know why?"

James's raised his gaze, his eyes meeting Guy's, the man's deep chocolate pools resonating through James's very soul. He hoped he knew why.

"Why?" James asked quietly.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking of you... wanting it to be you..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh!"

"What you gonna do about it?" Guy asked with a bright smile, he felt renewed, revitalised and so very alive.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires as Guy's hands slid to the back of his neck, pulling the man close to him.

"How about this for a start," Guy replied, his words caressing James's lips for a second before his kiss claimed them.

They had kissed before, many times, in rehearsals, on screen, even that one time when they lost themselves in the moment of the characters, but it had never been like this.

James wrapped his arms tightly around Guy's middle, pulling him close, as close as was possible and it still wasn't close enough. Guy's kiss was hot, passionate, and James returned it with a desire he had been trying to suppress but was finally free to embrace.

Time held no meaning as the men lost themselves in each other, their tongues danced in the heat of their mouths, tasting each other with the hunger of a starving man presented with a feast. But their hunger was unquenchable, their desire unsurpassed as they gave in to the longing that was stronger than either man had ever realised.

Finally the men broke apart, breathless, their cheeks flushed as they looked at each other with amazement.

"Wow," Guy said finally.

"Yeah..." James agreed with a wide smile.

"That was..."

"Very..."

"I never expected..."

"Nor me..."

"So what do we?"

"I dunno... what do you want to do?"

Guy's eyes flickered towards the door that lead to the bedroom, his smile a little bashful and uncertain while his eyes sparkled with desire and darkened with lust. "I mean if you want to..."

"I... I..." James hesitated. The idea both excited and terrified him, it was everything he had been dreaming about, but what if it wasn't everything he imagined?

"We don't have to if you don't want," Guy said, stepping back a fraction, his hands running down James's arms, catching hold of the man's hands and holding them tightly. "I mean we can wait if you want to..."

"No, no it's not that," James explained. "I do... god you've no idea how much I do... I just..."

"Just?"

"Well I've just... you know... I've never... with a bloke I mean..."

"Neither have I?" Guy replied, releasing one of James's hands but holding the other firmly as he began to walk slowly towards the bedroom. "First time for everything... we can learn together..."

* * *

Closing the bedroom door Guy suddenly felt very nervous, like a teenager about to embark on his first sexual journey only this time it wasn't to be a drunken fumble with a girl he had the hots for, this was a lot more serious, a lot more important.

Standing by the king-sized bed James felt unsure of himself, an awkwardness he hadn't felt for many years crawled over his skin making him feel very clumsy and for a moment he wondered if this was the right thing for them to be doing.

The bedroom seemed very Guy, simple and with little adornment, the only self indulgent luxury being the bed, which seemed to scream out comfort and pleasure, the midnight blue silken throw shimmering as James looked down on it.

Turning from the door Guy smiled, his eyes filled with a look that offered James more comfort than any words ever could. Guy looked as uncertain and as nervous as James felt and that knowledge put James at ease, they were in this together.

"Should we just... get in?" Guy gestured to the bed, his teeth catching against his lip as he spoke. It had seemed so easy while they were kissing but standing apart on opposite sides of the large bed seemed to emphasise the awkwardness.

"Err... yeah... yeah I guess so..." James agreed, feeling strangely relieved that Guy turned away to undress, leaving both men free to shed their clothes and slide quickly between the cool cotton sheets.

Turning onto their sides the naked men, their modesty now hidden beneath the bed covers, looked at each other, a moment of tension that was broken as James burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well that was..." Guy began.

"Awkward?" James finished.

"Yeah!"

"You do still want to..?"

"God yes!" Guy blushed slightly at his over enthusiastic affirmation but his embarrassment was quickly forgotten as James's long slender fingers reached out and stroked slowly over his cheek. Half closing his eyes Guy leaned into the touch. Such a simple contact and yet it sent sparks of electricity racing through his body as if James were wired into the mains.

"Good," James said quietly as he moved his body closer until he could feel the heat from Guy's skin, the scent of the man bathing James's senses.

Raising himself up slightly James pressed his mouth against Guy's soft supple lips, feeling them part under his kiss, allowing his tongue to sweep inside and explore the heat of Guy's wet mouth.

Wrapping his arms around James's body Guy pulled the man closer into him as James's hand swept over Guy's shoulder, down his arm and over his hip, pausing as it came to rest against his thigh.

Guy moaned slightly, his desire for James to touch him almost painful, so much so that he was on the verge of grabbing the man's hand and wrapping it around his cock himself.

The sounds of Guy's desire pushed away the last of James's nerves and he ran his fingers slowly over the length of Guy's growing erection.

It wasn't like James had never held a hard cock in his hand before; it was just that, until now, it had always been his own.

Curling his fingers slowly James tightened his grip around Guy's arousal, causing the man to groan deeply into their kiss, his body trembling at the touch.

There was a familiarity in handling another man's erection, he recognised that feeling as it grew harder beneath his fingers, and yet it was also so very different. While of a similar length Guy's cock felt thicker and, as James moved his hand up and down he was reminded of Guy's Jewish heritage.

Pulling back from their kiss James looked down on the man he was touching with wonder. Guy's lips were still slightly parted from their kiss and his breath came out in slow deep pants, each one mingled with a soft moan of pleasure.

"Is this OK?" James asked quietly, his grip tightening as he stroked Guy's cock a little faster.

Guy's eyes were almost black as they flickered open, his desire so evident that it made James's own erection swell to full attention.

"It's wonderful..." Guy breathed, stretching out his hand to demonstrate to James just how good it felt.

James groaned loudly as Guy's fingers claimed his cock; no other touch had ever made his body scream out for more in such a way.

"Do you want me to..." James began uncertainly. "You know..."

"Do you want to?"

James swallowed for a second. Was he really offering to put another man's cock in his mouth? James smiled slowly, what he was actually offering to do was pleasure the man who he was, very probably, falling in love with, although it was far to early to be saying such things.

"I think I'd like to try..." James replied, righting himself as he pushed the bedclothes back. He couldn't help but stop for a moment to take in the sight of Guy's naked form. He really did have a gorgeous body, no wonder so many girls were always throwing themselves at him, and yet here he was, sharing his bed with James.

James began by placing warm kisses against Guy's chest, his tongue tracing the edge of the man's pecs before his teeth caught lightly at his nipples, making Guy gasp. James's kisses moved lower, over Guy's firm abdomen and then to his soft inner thighs.

Guy's fingers curled into the sheet beneath him, just the anticipation of what James was about to do almost enough to push him over the edge, the first sweep of James's tongue over the length of his cock made his whole body shake.

James's heart was pounding heavily as he extended his tongue for the first taste of Guy's erection, he wasn't sure what he expected but it was just skin, what he didn't anticipate was the effect it would have on Guy and that spurred him on to take the head of Guy's cock between his lips.

Flicking his tongue over the tip of Guy's cock James's mouth was filled with a sweet saltiness, the taste becoming more pronounced as he began a soft suction, working his way down to take a little more into his mouth, inch by inch.

Guy reached down to curl his fingers into James's hair, his nails clawing at the man's scalp as he involuntarily raised his hips, desperate for James to consume him completely.

The moment Guy's cock hit the back of James's throat he jerked back, coughing heavily as the intrusion made him gag uncomfortably.

"Shit are you all right?" Guy asked as James's coughing eased, leaving the man a little red faced.

"Yeah... sorry... guess that takes more practice!"

"Doesn't matter... come back here."

Pulling James up close, Guy pressed his body hard against him, their erections rubbing together as he slowly rocked, Guy's hands clawing at James's back, his kisses growing hot and urgent. Guy had never wanted to come so much in his life, but more than that, he had never wanted to make someone else come so much.

Slipping one hand between them Guy caught both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together, making them both pant heavily.

"Guy?" James said between heavy breaths.

"Yeah?"

"You know... you know that stuff you was telling Chris about that bird?"

"I told you... I made it all up..."

"Yeah... yeah I know but..."

"But what? It didn't happen... honestly..."

"It's not that..."

"What then?"

"It's just... when you were saying... what you did... it made me so jealous..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I guess I..." James laughed self consciously. No one had ever managed to make him feel so many different emotions at one time, so vulnerable and yet so certain. "I... I wanted it to be me... I wanted you to be... you know... with me..."

"You mean you want to..?" Guy's eyes widened, his cock twitching and throbbing hard against James's as he continued to stroke them together.

"You don't?"

"God I never said that... I just... I never thought you'd want to... not right away..."

"Neither did I," James admitted with a throaty laugh. "Must be the influence you have on me!"

"Jim?"

"Say it..."

"What?"

"What you want me to do... I really want to hear it..."

"Guy," James began, taking the man's face in his hands and kissing him deeply before pulling back to look into the passionate depths of Guy's molten chocolate eyes. "I want you to fuck me... please..."

"Christ Jim when did you get to be so fucking hot?"

"Always was... you just never noticed!"

"I'm noticing now!"

Releasing their cocks Guy ran his hands over James's hot skin, over his smooth chest, firm thighs and finally his soft milky buttocks. "You have no idea how much I want to be inside you..."

"I think I do... as much as I want it!"

Turning James onto his side, his back to him, Guy reached into the drawer of his bedside cabinet for a half full bottle of lube he knew was there.

"You sure about this?" Guy asked as he nuzzled into James's neck, savouring the scent of the man, the taste of him.

"I think so," James replied, his eyes closed as Guy bit hard into his supple neck, his hands massaging James's buttocks firmly.

"Just say if you want me to stop OK?"

"Yeah... I..." The rest of James's words were lost in a sigh as Guy's lube slick fingers slid between his buttocks, circling around his tight puckered hole, a sensation he had never experienced before and with each second he wanted more. Without realising James pushed back against Guy's hand, he felt like a man possessed, wanting nothing more than to feel his lover entering him.

Gently, carefully, Guy eased one finger into James's hot tight hole, James's muscles tightening involuntarily but Guy persisted, teasing the muscle into submission, making it relax to his touch.

"Is this OK?" Guy enquired, his teeth nipping at James's earlobe.

"It's... yeah... I..." James stammered, there were no words to explain what he was feeling.

"How about this?" Guy asked as he eased a second finger alongside the first, pushing them deeper the more James's body succumbed to him, brushing against a place hidden deep inside that James never realised was there to give such pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" James blurted out, pushing his body back harder to force Guy's fingers deeper. "I don't know what you just did but don't stop..."

Removing his fingers Guy coated his hard cock with plenty of lube before directing it towards James's stimulated hole.

"Remember," Guy said, "Just say and I'll stop..."

"Guy... p... just fuck me!"

With a gentle push forward the head of Guy's cock entered James's body, he paused as the blond man gasped, but there was no request for him to stop so he eased in a little further, James's gasps getting louder, turning into moans.

James's whole body felt alive as Guy's cock began to penetrate him, every nerve ending sang with electricity, he felt stretched, a momentary discomfort that made him gasp, but the deeper Guy's cock went the better it felt, until he heard himself growling at Guy to go deeper.

"Oh fucking hell Jim... you feel... I've never... fuck you feel amazing..."

Guy groaned loudly as the last of his cock sank into James's hot depths, he wanted to go slow and gentle and make it last, but he also wanted to fuck James so hard and make them both come.

Pulling out almost entirely Guy slammed his cock back into James, harder than he intended, an apology already formed on his lips as James hissed an animalistic "Yessss."

"Fuck Jim..."

"Do it again," James said, or more accurately demanded, more growls rumbling in his throat as Guy pulled back before driving hard into him again.

Guy panted as he thrust his hips back and forth, faster and harder with each passing second, lost completely in the moment, aware of nothing more than the overwhelming sensations racing through every inch of his flesh.

James felt as if he had surrendered his body to Guy, there was nothing that man could do to him that he would refuse at that moment, it all felt too wonderful, he felt alive.

James cried out, almost coming, as Guy's hand clamped around his painfully hard cock, masturbating him in time to his thrusts.

James wanted to speak, wanted to tell Guy how good he felt, how much he wanted him, but he could manage nothing more than moans of pleasure as his cock began to throb heavily in Guy's hand, his whole body singing as his climax raced up from the very tip of his toes, his hot milky seed spilling out over Guy's hand and spattering down onto the sheets as James's moans echoed around the room.

"Oh god Jim," Guy moaned as the blond's body shook, contracting around his cock in a sensation that was too much to resists, his own orgasm exploding deep into James's thrilling body, thrust after thrust until there was nothing left inside him to give.

The two men fell back against each other, panting and breathless, their bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat and their eyes shimmering with an onslaught of unexpected emotions. They may both have had sex many times before but this was something different and even if they weren't quite ready to say it they both knew.

Moving to lie side by side Guy's fingers sought out James's, curling together and holding on tightly, his touch saying it all.

"How did that happen eh?" James said quietly, a soft giggle playing behind his words.

"Don't you dare," Guy replied with a laugh.

"I've dreamt about that for a long time..."

"Jim fuck off!" Guy said grabbing the pillow from beneath his head to hit James with.

"What?" James asked in mock innocence.

"If you're gonna start quoting John Paul McQueen at me I'll..."

"What you'll call me a faggot and storm off?"

"No," Guy said, touching a soft kiss to James's mouth. "Never that..."

"Guy... what... what are we doing?"

"Do you need me to get you a birds and the bees book?" Guy laughed affectionately.

James joined in the laughter. "I doubt what we just did would be in there... never was when I was a kid... but seriously... I mean... was that... was it just to get it out of our system?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No, god no... I just didn't know if you... I thought maybe you assumed it would be a one-off..."

"No..." Guy replied, his hand returning to James's and squeezing.

"So we're..?"

"Yeah I guess we are..."

"Does that make me your..."

With a grin Guy raised himself up on his elbow to look down into the brilliant blue eyes of his new lover. "Do you want to be my boyfriend Mr Sutton?" He asked teasingly.

"You're an arse Mr Burnet!"

"But you still love me!" Guy froze, he hadn't meant to use that word, not yet; it was too soon. James didn't reply but somehow it didn't matter, the look in his eyes said it all and anything else would come in time.

Brushing another kiss over James's lips Guy pulled himself from the comfort of the bed.

"Ahh see you are gonna storm off!" James accused with a grin.

"Yeah... but I'm only gonna storm as far as the shower," Guy replied, wriggling his arse seductively as he passed James's eye line.

Stopping in the doorway Guy turned back.

"Oh and James..."

"Yeah?"

"That was an invitation to join me... in case you missed it!"

James had never got out of a bed so quickly in his life, but that was an invitation not to be turned down!


End file.
